Tutor Boy and Cheery
by kprettygirl3
Summary: Brooke needs a tutor. What she find is unexpected. Her tutor is Lucas Scott. The couples are Brucas, and later Naley and Jeyton.
1. He is definitely flirting

"who's your tutor?" Peyton asked.

"Lucas Scott." Brooke replied kinking her eyebrow, grinning.

"Nathans brother. How awkward." Peyton laughed at the thought of wild Brooke even talking to shy tutor boy.

"I know. He is so shy. At least he's cute."

"Cute? Brooke! He is hot."

"So he's fine with a capital F. He is still too shy."

"How do you know?"

"He's always reading and he only talks to tutor girl."

"Tutor girl?"

"Yeah. Haley. I wonder if tutor boy's dating her. Anyway, I gotta go meet him in the library. Wish me luck."

Brooke walked off leaving a grinning Peyton behind. "Good luck!" She called to her retreating figure.

Brooke reached the door and looked in the reflection of the glass. She straightened her Juicy shirt and flipped her hair behind her shoulder before entering. She saw Lucas in the

back of the library reading something. She walked up and sat across from him. Lucas looked up from his book and smiled. He's definitely hot. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Lucas." He held out his hand and Brooke shook it firmly meeting his eyes. They're so blue.

"I know. I'm Brooke."

"I know." They were silent for a few minutes looking at each other. Brooke was trying to figure him out. He doesn't seem so shy. He actually seems kinda cocky. Maybe I don't know him as well as I thought.

Lucas was also trying to figure Brooke out. She's not a bitch. She seems really nice. Obviously people don't really know her.

"So I guess we should start."

"Sure thing tutor boy." She was glad he was taking the lead on this. She looked at his face and saw a confused expression.

"What?" She asked.

"Tutor boy?"

"Oh. Well, you're a boy and a tutor. At least I hope you're a boy." Lucas smiled. I've never seen him smile until now. It looks good on him.

"You should smile more. It looks good on you." She added.

"Well not everyone is as funny as you."

"I am funny." She agreed.

"So, this tutor boy thing. Is it gonna stick.?"

"If I don't call you tutor boy, what would I call you?"

"Anything else." He said scrunching his eyebrows thinking.

"Maybe I'll call you Broody. You brood enough."

"Well, that's better than tutor boy."

"I love it."

"You need a nickname. It's not fair for you."

"Okay. What are you going to call me?" She asked intrigued.

"How about Cheery?"

"I like it. Although, I'm sure I'd like whatever you called me." Why am I flirting. He's flirting with me though. Maybe he's not.

"I'll keep that in mind for later. Let's go somewhere else. It's too quiet in here." He is definitely flirting. This should be fun.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I don't know yet. Let's go." He grabbed his bag and offered his hand to her. She looked at it as if determining something before she took it.

"Let's go Broody."


	2. basketball

"So guess who's tutoring Brooke!" Peyton yelled as she walked towards Nathan in the hallway. The school's hallways desperately needed a makeover. It was an annoyingly plain white. It was way too bright. She had to scrunch her eyes to see him properly. He was sweaty from basketball practice. His hair was a wet, tangled mess and he was wearing loose workout clothes.

"Haley?" He asked pulling her in for a hug. Peyton glanced up at him confused.

"Who?"

"Never mind. Who is it?"

"Lucas." She pronounced his name slowly so Nathan would know who he was talking about. She didn't know why she was making such a big deal about this. It really wasn't a big deal.

"Lucas? Loser Lucas?" He asked already knowing what Lucas it was.

"Yep." She sighed and took his hand, leading him out of the bright hallway to the already darkened fresh air. They walked to Nathan's car and got in.

"That is going to be awkward for her. That kid is weird." Peyton laughed as he kept going on about Lucas. She didn't have anything against Lucas. But, for some reason she didn't like Brooke hanging out with Lucas.

"What are we doing here Broody?" Brooke asked as the walked towards a black concrete basketball court. She's seen it before. She just hasn't actually been to it. You could see Wilmington across the river. The lights reflected on the river causing a soft warm glow to engulf the court. The moon was on full display and it seemed as though you could reach out and touch it. Lucas walked over to the bench behind the court, his back to the river.

"I just love it here. It's where I do my best thinking. No one really comes here anymore. Well, besides the river court gang."

"River court gang?"

"I call this place the river court. The gang consists of Mouth, Skills, Fergie and Junk. Haley comes here to watch us sometimes. It's kind of the court for the outsiders. You ever read that book?"

"No. I saw the movie. Tome Cruise was in it. This place is beautiful." She looked around again. It

Really was probably the prettiest place in Tree Hill, and she's never seen it. That's really sad.

"So what, you just sit on a bench all day?" She asked teasing him, noticing it got a little serious.

"No. I play too." He said motioning towards the basketball lying in the grass. Brooke grabbed it and

Bounced it to the court. She threw it to him.

"Let's see it." Lucas smiled knowing she didn't know how good he was. He backed up so he was right

next to the bench and shot it straight in. Brooke gasped. She didn't know he was that good. The best

player she'd ever seen was Nathan. She doubted Nathan could sink a three-pointer that easily. He

grabbed the ball and shot another three-pointer just as easily as before. Brooke smiled and tried to get

the ball from him. He turned and tried to dribble away, but Brooke stole it and ran towards the hoop.

Lucas grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around so she was facing away from the hoop. Brooke

giggled and threw the ball towards the grass.

Nathan and Peyton were driving home from and passed by the River court. Nathan saw Lucas and

Brooke chasing after each other, laughing.

"I guess it's not as awkward as we thought." He said tilting his head towards the court. Peyton looked

over and smiled. She looked happy. She looked over at Nathan and he looked pissed. He parked the car

and got out.

"Nathan wait!" Peyton yelled trying to stop him from going over there. It didn't work so she got out and

ran after him.

"Fine I give up, you can have the ball." Brooke offered. Lucas let go of her and tried to grab the ball. She

giggled and took it bag, running towards the hoop, and threw it in.

"Cheater!" Lucas called as he sat down on the bench. Brooke smiled and sat down next to him.

"Why don't you try out?" She asked looking in his ocean blue eyes. "I mean you're really good." She

continued.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm comfortable here. It's not worth all the trouble."

"Trouble?" Brooke asked confused. She noticed the sadness his eyes conveyed. Then it clicked.

"Nathan?" She wrapped his hand with her own; to show him he can be honest. He looked down at their

hands and looked back up to her. He wasn't used to sharing his feelings, but with her, it was like he

could tell her anything. He was going to say something when he heard someone walking towards them.

It was Nathan and Peyton. They didn't look happy.


End file.
